


研究员本杰明·布莱克的一生

by Musetta1900



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta1900/pseuds/Musetta1900
Summary: ABO背景，第三人视角
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	研究员本杰明·布莱克的一生

（一）  
那是一个星期一。那一天的早上我不想起床，因为我不想去学校。事实上每个星期一我都不愿意醒来。我的闹钟响了，我想假装没有听见，把头埋在被子里。当我终于不能无视闹钟，睁开眼时，却发现仍是晚上，至少天是黑的。  
我走到餐厅，妈妈已经坐在椅子上。我想那是我第一次见到那样的妈妈。她的脸色惨白，她在无声地哭泣。收音机说，就在十几个小时前，来自环太平洋火山带的火山灰覆盖了几乎全部的北半球。  
我的爸爸，一个海员，事发时航行在太平洋上。最后爸爸没能回来，用一个战胜了击垮世界的灾难的英雄的姿态。那天开始妈妈陷入了无尽的等待。是的，她在第一时间伤心欲绝地哭泣，却像忘记了这件事一般用了一生等待爸爸回来。她的一生并没有很长，她的余生不再是一个母亲，仅是一个在等待的妻子。  
我叫本杰明·布莱克，27岁，出生在纽约，是神盾局的研究员，原谅我不能告诉你我的具体工作。

1991年，我6岁，痛恨学校，心中的英雄是爸爸和Captain America，最爱的食物是芝士汉堡。  
那一年火山灰笼罩在北半球上空长达6个月，整整6个月不见阳光。农作物很快枯死，粮食绝收，新的大萧条，不绝的灾难性气候，海啸和龙卷风，全球只剩下不足20亿人口。半年中所有人只有配给的食物，硬面包和水，没有芝士汉堡，还要提防地震和高空落下的碎石和玻璃。妈妈在半年内迅速地枯萎，变得苍白，不再有生命力。半年后，第一缕阳光出现在纽约，整个纽约在欢呼。我在街上奔跑，和其他人一起，尽管阳光让我们刺痛。妈妈仍然坐在收音机旁。  
妈妈在三年后去世。基因改造没有挽回虚弱的妈妈。全美通过基因改造法案的时候，她也没有去投票。三年后我离开了老房子，住进另一幢老房子，六人一间的房间，肮脏的厕所，围墙和花园，铁栅栏大门，门上写着玛利亚孤儿院。  
玛利亚孤儿院是灰褐色的。奥利弗（oliver），道格（Doge），文森特（vincent），西蒙（simon），  
还有奇迹般空缺的六号床，并不非常友爱的302号房间，唯一没有争议的是贴在门后的海报，持盾的Captain America，磨损的右下角补贴了一张Bucky Barnes的卡片，由西蒙，一直矮小萎靡的犹太男孩提议并作出努力而归属于302房间门后海报的右下角。

我不是很清楚是哪一份gift来得更早，它们都在14岁那年到来，我令人惊异的在生物化学方面的天赋，和性征的表现。这一年我认识了朱蒂埃娜，一个隐喻般的16岁Beta女孩，玛利亚孤儿院肮脏的亮色，只差一点的性瘾患者，充斥着反叛和性欲的气味。她和每一个有性征的人上床，从孤儿院的院长，到14岁的刚刚表现出性征的我，不在乎对方是Alpha还是Beta，不管对方的外观性别是男是女。  
我大约是她最喜爱的学生。她教导我识别气味，进而感受性，享受“基因法案带来的最好的东西”。很多年后我依然记得她的信息素，她金棕色的头发，泥巴色的眼睛，她所代表的真正的性——让整个世界只剩下蓬勃的信息素和阴茎，让大脑只剩下“操”本身，甚至感受到在快感顶峰的空白那古老的神圣性，仿佛一本活生生的《爱经》。  
朱蒂埃娜存在于我的每一次性爱中。我爱她犹如爱一个精神上的导师，每一次性爱，至少有百分之三十，在向这个导师致敬。  
某种程度上她是一个高尚的传教士。在这个终于可以毫无顾忌地滥交的时代，人在某种程度上被信息素引导的性驾驭的时代，绝大部分的人沉湎于无节制的疯狂的性。但朱蒂埃娜早就明白性不是由信息素驾驭，而是驾驭信息素。前者“只是和嗑药一样低级的沉迷”。作为Beta“是性最好的体验者”，不会像Alpha和Omega一样陷入完全兽性的疯狂，最美妙的就是“那种在癫狂边缘的微妙的清醒”。  
朱蒂埃娜，玛利亚孤儿院肮脏的亮色，悄悄在我口袋里放了一枚红苹果。

千禧年，得益于另一份gift，我离开了玛利亚孤儿院。性和生物化学，我25岁之前唯二能装进脑子里的东西。着迷于活性酶和大分子，让朱蒂埃娜一度退居幕后。第二年我接触到了基因工程，染色体的螺旋结构，每种基因对应的性状，奇妙的蛋白质转录。  
在我发表第三篇论文后，神盾局的大门向我打开了，我得以接触到1992年基因法案的一些更隐秘的细节，从基因本身。这一年朱蒂埃娜从帷幔后露出脸庞，纽约远比我想象得大，这一年我遇到第一个Omega，奥利弗，和302室的1号床有一样的名字，不一样的浅棕色皮肤和令人迷醉的信息素。至此我终于明白朱蒂埃娜为什么总是强调“自制”，在Omega的信息素面前，我的胸膛仿佛在被一只熊拍打。  
我常在信息素的海洋，和纽约肉欲横流的夜晚中失去思考的能力，而这种时刻，朱蒂埃娜会在我耳边低语。当我遵从她的教诲，勉力将自己唤醒，那一刻清醒的疼痛和性欲的迷幻交织，在我混沌的大脑上刻画出快感和悲鸣的血痕，这是Beta才能体验到的最好的性。

感谢朱蒂埃娜，我没有像这个时代绝大部分的人一样，花费过多的时间在性爱上，让我不至于错过我的第四篇论文，《基因计划的定向性别转变》。这一年我的实验室搬到了神盾局的地下更深处。

（二）  
人的嗅觉细胞大约有1000万个。  
总有相当少数的旧时代的人不满现代人的生活方式，滥交，堕落和无节制无责任的性。他们是时代的异教徒，不能习惯信息素充斥鼻腔，拒绝性，信仰旧时代。  
人的嗅觉细胞大约有1000万个，是狗的二十分之一，从二十万年前到1992年，嗅觉不是人类社会的要素。直到1992基因法案。  
我不知道为什么要对这个士兵说这些。我负责对他解释1992基因法案，信息素，和他现在的Alpha身份，但我却漫无目的地说人的嗅觉，进化，旧时代。直到我的搭档，机械师大卫·伍德朝我作了一个鬼脸，接替了我的工作。  
  
那是2003年，我在神盾局地下32层工作的第三年，定向性别转变研究获得成功后的第二个月，我负责改造一个冷冻舱里的士兵。旧时代的士兵，金属左臂。他的基因有改动的痕迹，但不完整，像是离模板偏差了一些，明显的模仿。一个新的Alpha。  
此后我和大卫搭档维护这个士兵，我负责五分之四，他负责其余五分之一的金属成分。我的研究遇到了瓶颈，因而我无心找上司投诉，我是个基因工程师，不是私人医生。事实上，我已经触及基因计划过深，我签了五份保密合约，深知自己只看见了冰山一角，从而感受到前所未有的恐惧和无力。  
大卫也不知道，1992年对所有幸存的20亿人的基因改造，不仅仅止于法案提及的第23对染色体和增强人类体质的那几条DNA，而是近乎社会地位的重组，Beta和Omega对Alpha的服从天性被写在每一个细胞核里，掩盖在被刻意加强的对性的需求下。  
我深切明白自己被来自细胞核的，名为性欲的枷锁禁锢，每个人都是。自由的性欲，和不自由的操纵，是这个时代所有人无法逃脱，却不自知的牢笼。  
这一年朱蒂埃娜纵容我无节制的性欲，好像连她也明白了，抵抗性欲是无谓的，人永远是被基因操控的提线木偶。我依然遵从她的方式，拥有最极致的性体验，却时常在“神圣的空白”处，被无力感笼罩。  
与我相反的是我负责的五分之四个士兵。  
  
Winter Soldier，在冷冻舱里度过了近60年，从前苏联辗转到美国，归属于神盾局的某个高层。如果不是为了他脑袋里的那些战术知识和技巧，我的上司一定会命令我让他的智商和草履虫持平。结果是，我在负责他五分之四的肢体运作正常的同时，还必须负责他的想法和上司们同步。  
我早就不想投诉，我是个基因工程师，不是私人医生，也不是心理医生。  
也许在我的上司眼里，Winter Soldier的智商确实是草履虫，他愚蠢的大脑当然无法理解人格和智力的区别，以为靠重启就能解决电脑遇到的一切问题，根本不明白洗脑的工作原理是通过疼痛的应激反应来实现记忆封闭。同时又所幸他的愚蠢，让Winter Soldier免于高频率的洗脑，只要Winter Soldier保持他的工作效率，并且在上司面前假装自己是机器人。这对我和他都是好事，我对于洗脑后重新解释1992法案和信息素早就厌倦了。  
Winter Soldier很快学会了伪装，并且将失忆综合症中的短暂放空维持在稳定值。我也成功说服上司放弃过高频率的洗脑，让士兵有更多时间适应并熟练运用信息素作战。我们结成了一个隐秘的互利同盟。  
他的稳定状态维持了一年。这一年他学会使用比喻句，执行了十二次刺杀任务，对Alpha信息素的运用炉火纯青，但对Omega没有应有的热情，不理解我纵欲的生活方式。他对信息素和气味有特别的兴趣，热衷于分辨不同人的不同气息。虽然没有明确的依据，但还是有很多人相信每个人的气味会体现他的特质，而Winter Soldier的表达方式非常意识流：大卫是印刷物，我是塑料和玻璃，上司是“某种黏腻的恶心的胶质物”。  
他曾偶然透露出一些想法，关于他被封闭的那部分记忆，他试图寻找的一些连自己都不记得的东西，“硝烟，皮革，血和纸张”。我们会心照不宣地转开话题，因为每次谈话——我们的心理疏导时间，见鬼，我说了我不是心理医生——都会被摄像头记录下来。  
  
这一整年我都在不同的人床上睡着，每天晚上都把自己的大脑扔在酒吧外面。存在于我的每次性爱的朱蒂埃娜，我精神的导师，虽不满于我用无节制亵渎她的教导，却从未发声制止。  
只有在回到实验室，面对冷淡，不受制于加强性欲的基因（苏联人基因实验的后遗症）的Winter Soldier，我才体会到朱蒂埃娜对我无声的谴责。  
这个士兵在各个标准上都符合旧时代人的标准，也就是那年他刺杀了十二次的目标们。那些旧时代的禁欲者和异教徒，出于对现状的不满，主要是性在日常中过重的地位，还有老生常谈的ABO性别分工的不合理，还有东方文化的冲击，发起了大规模的游行。一个旧时代的士兵，杀死旧时代的遗民，讽刺和命题。  
Winter Soldier在年底回到了冷冻舱，Mission finished。运动的领袖们不为人知地死去后，旧时代运动渐趋平静，在新时代出生的年轻人们当然难以理解那些遗老们所怀念和坚持的，也不认同，或者说是根本无法做到禁欲。旧时代人明白到了仅仅是运动和游行无法改变现状，他们回归日常，在日常中酝酿和寻找新的途径。年底，我的调令，把我驱使到神盾局的更深处。  
  
（三）  
我的上司们，终于想起我是一个基因工程师。之后的五年，我被一个近乎不可能的课题禁锢在实验室里：稳定的可大规模使用的超级士兵血清。天知道他们怎么又想起这档子事了。我可以阅读在这方面等级最高的资料，包括亚伯拉罕·厄斯金博士，这个基因改良领域的高斯，留下的仅有的一些笔记。  
它们让我想起我童年的英雄，302室门后的旧海报，矮小瘦弱的犹太男孩西蒙眼中的亮光，甚至朱蒂埃娜泥巴色的眼睛。  
我的研究越深入，我就越清楚那个来自布鲁克林的小个子是个多伟大的奇迹，我永远也复制不出一个英雄，因为超级士兵血清是一个彻头彻尾的假命题。这血清的成功案例，必须在此前就是一个英雄，一个奇迹，才能在此后成为英雄，成为奇迹。  
在这被实验室禁锢的五年，我的性欲渐渐冷却下来。我依然会去酒吧，会在不同的人床上睡着，却难以找回之前如此极致的性体验，我机械化地做爱，每一次性爱中朱蒂埃娜的低语都是批评。2004年底，在Winter Soldier回到冷冻舱的时候，我忽然清晰地意识到我对Winter Soldier的羡慕，对这个天然的旧时代人，性冷淡者，不被性欲操纵的士兵由衷的艳羡，也忽然明白朱蒂埃娜的教诲的真正内涵：不要做性欲的奴隶，做一个冷静的旁观者，努力挣脱掩盖在极端性自由表象下来自性本身的约束，甚至强调思考的重要性。  
毫无进展的研究让我有多余的时间来思考更多的东西。第三年开始，旧时代运动死灰复燃，更狡黠，更隐秘。性欲冷却的我没有步入旧时代人的行列。在我看来，仅仅信仰1992年以前世界的旧时代人和沉迷性欲新人没有任何不同，即使抗拒性欲，也是出于被怀念和愤怒蒙蔽，而非思考和理性。  
事实上，回到旧时代就能让世界变得更好吗？与其无理性地拒绝秩序，不如不清醒地接受秩序。那时我还未意识到，这是理性在我心中回归的源头。  
第五年，旧时代运动仍存在于小巷深处，我仍在完成不可能完成的课题。第六年，我的课题被中止了，或许是上司们终于发现这个课题不可能被完成。我被调任去进行一次定向性别转变。这让我诧异，我以为冷冻舱里的士兵是最后一个旧人类了。  
  
朱蒂埃娜在我心中悄无声息地死去。可很久以后我才意识到我精神导师的离去。在她死去的那一刻，我想应该是那一刻吧，我眼前是DNA的解析图谱，而脑中却空白一片。我面前灌满培养液的透明舱室里浸泡着一个金发的男人，一个旧人类，最后一个旧人类。他刚刚脱离冷冻状态，他的基因是超级士兵血清最完美的样本，他是我长达五年毫无头绪的研究的终极样本，他还能是谁呢？  
那一天晚上我没有去酒吧，而是坐在公寓的扶手椅上，像妈妈最后的三年那样。我不曾责怪妈妈，因为我和她有同样的感受，感觉下一刻爸爸就会打开门。在我和妈妈的心里，爸爸从没有死去，即使在妈妈也死去的十几年后，他仍是航行在太平洋上的水手，我们的英雄。  
那天晚上的新闻头条是Tony Stark。Tony Stark，天才，富豪，花花公子Alpha，Iron Man，纵欲者，对旧时代运动的态度暧昧，从不正面表态，一个看上去的中立派。我却有一种强烈的直觉，如果一场旧时代的革命将要发生，那么Tony Stark将会是领袖。那天晚上，我觉得至少我在某个地方胜过了Stark，这个和上一个Stark，在北冰洋打捞了两辈子，却仍错过了北冰洋最珍贵的宝藏。  
  
我童年的英雄，沉睡在我的实验室里，他闭着的双眼和灿烂的金发美好得那么不真切。而我的任务，却是把他变成新人，Alpha，那一刻我意识到我的任务将打碎旧时代最后的印记，我忽然体味到旧时代人对1992年以前世界的情感，一个经历过但再也回不去的时代，会随着时光的流逝越来越美好。  
这也许是旧时代人的幸运，因为已经有过一次基因重组，Captain America对于性别改写所需的辐射有高抗性，也就是说，他无法变成新人，不会变成Alpha，Beta，或者Omega。仿佛宿命的轮回，基因计划的理论源头是厄斯金博士的研究，终于在厄斯金博士的作品身上碰了壁。  
Captain America，永远的旧人类，最后的旧人类。  
我的上司们为此大为气恼，但没有放弃这种可能性，仍把Cap留在我的实验室。所以说，有时候对专业领域一无所知的白痴上司不能算坏事。实验直接跳到了下一步，他们在我的实验室唤醒了Cap。他的蓝眼睛和他的金发一样美好得不真实。  
我隔着玻璃，看着他们日复一日地向Cap解释新世界。那些人，当然不是像我这样拙劣的解说员，而是一群诡辩家。他们美化新世界，试图说服Cap继续作为英雄维护新世界的秩序。Alpha，Beta和Omega的秩序。走向堕落，掩盖在纵欲外表下的秩序。  
在玻璃的另一边听不到他们对话的内容，Cap始终皱着的眉头，让不安和庆幸糅杂在一起，终于在诡辩家们也放弃，白痴上司们决定采用最简单粗暴的方法，Cap被带去放置洗脑机器的房间的时候，我才从放空的状态中醒来。  
当接下去的日子，Captain America依然安置在我的实验室里，每个月接受至少两次洗脑，美好的蓝眼睛渐渐变得迷蒙时，我始终无法厘清自己的感情。我会想起冷冻舱里的Winter Soldier，在漫长岁月里经历过无数次洗脑的士兵。他们两个的形象在我的胸腔里发出奇特的共鸣，一个真正的旧人类和一个天然的旧时代人。两个终将忘却过去的士兵。他们混合在一起，在我心里，变成对旧时代最后的致意。  
  
（四）  
2011年，Captain America被安放在我的实验室里已经近一年，上司们对他的基因改造渐渐失去耐心，对我的工作相当不满。我预感到我和Cap相处的机会岌岌可危。这一年旧时代运动渐渐走出小巷深处，用狡猾的形式和谦和的态度出现在公众面前，附带着不少不该被公众知道的关于基因法案的秘辛。  
Cap已经想不起自己的名字，身份，经历。他像一台空白机器，像Winter Soldier，可以非常精准地完成任务，每半个月洗脑一次，来稳固他的空白状态，因为不幸的血清让他的恢复速度过快。  
8月，我接到了一个奇怪的命令，Winter Soldier被解冻了，上司要求让他和Cap进行一次模拟训练，“以测试他们的兼容性”。理所当然的，他们不认识对方，但好像上辈子就认识似的默契。这现象让我不由开始相信一些宿命论，好像这两个旧时代的士兵注定要在新时代相遇。  
我开始重新负责Winter Soldier的五分之四。他和Cap的模拟测试结果令上司们满意，他们常常需要一起执行任务。Winter Soldier对Cap的态度非常微妙，对他而言Cap没有信息素，他也不能描述出Cap的气味。我似乎在他僵硬的脸上看出了细微的失望。大概他依然在寻找“硝烟、皮革、血和纸张”。  
但是他们的默契，以及Cap对Winter Soldier微妙的信赖，让他们产生了一种“半个月的友谊”。Winter Soldier不是很喜欢每半个月就要和Cap重新认识一次，半个月一次的“Who are you”让他有点暴躁。万幸的是Cap对他的信赖是无条件的，简直是一种神迹，一种永恒，两个旧时代士兵的命定。这让我的胸膛再一次感到心的跳动，让我看到真正的旧时代被锁在我的实验室里，而且永远没人能打破它。  
  
有些时候我期望一切就这么维持下去，什么都不记得的Captain America，同样一片空白的Winter Soldier，他们的“半个月友谊”，锁在我实验室玻璃墙后的旧时代。即使这一切都是错误的，我仍期望这虚伪的温暖可以多一天，哪怕一秒也好。  
但与此同时，旧时代运动在民众中的呼声渐渐变高。更多的机密资料泄露。上司们想出的对策是公布Captain America回归的消息来转移民众的注意。也许他们没发现Cap的存在本身就在唤起对旧时代的回忆，或者他们想用一个真正旧时代人的投诚，来打破对旧时代的幻想。为此他们取消了一次洗脑，希望Cap在全美国面前演讲的时候“自然一些”。  
看吧，某些人，七十年前和七十年后都没有什么变化。  
他们花了一些时间，把演讲稿塞进Cap空白的脑袋，阻碍主要来自演讲稿里的陌生名词，因而他们不得不给Cap做了一些关于新时代知识的补习。他们得感谢Cap的四倍记忆力。  
演讲前一个星期，那天晚上我值班，像往常一样胡乱往研究日志上涂一些数据，然后监控Cap的状态。那个晚上，多幸运啊，是我在值班。  
我看见Cap敲打玻璃墙，他的口型大约在说，我想和你谈谈。  
我下意识地关掉了监视器，无所谓，大卫·伍德会解决监视内容的问题，他已经解决过很多次我们和Winter Soldier的非正规谈话了。  
在我童年的时候我也从未设想过，我坐Captain America对面，和他交谈。  
“你…你知道我是谁吧？我指的是美国队长这个身份，呃，因为我不记得了……”  
“当然，我知道，你来自布鲁克林，接受了厄斯金博士的超级士兵血清，获得四倍强化，你击败了九头蛇，纳粹，阻止纽约被轰炸，我从小看你的漫画，我是个基因工程师，对，和厄斯金博士一样，所以我知道你是多大的奇迹……噢天啊，你看我在说些什么？”  
他露出温和的笑容，天，那双蓝眼睛。  
“不，这不重要，不要紧张。我想知道的是新世界，告诉我更多好吗，比这些资料更多更真实？新时代，1992法案？”  
  
这个月Winter Soldier只能单独执行任务。但在他发现不用进行半个月一次的重新和Cap认识的流程的时候，大概还是有些高兴的，至少他在大卫检修左臂的时候格外配合。  
10月9日，星期日，也正好是我的休息日。Cap在电视台，带着他标志性的星盾，做一次面向全美国的演讲。我看过他的演讲稿，知道他将说出来的每字每句，但仍坐在公寓的电视机前，像妈妈坐在收音机旁一样，一遍一遍地听太平洋上的灾难。她早就能背出沉没或失联的船只名称，背出死伤人数，她只是一遍一遍地听。  
我坐在电视机前，Cap在屏幕里，好像一个星期前坐在我面前一样。  
  
“……我没法一下补全我缺失的七十年，但我尽我所能去了解了1991年的灾难，1992年基因法案和现在的世界，被称为新时代，由Alpha，Beta和Omega组成的社会。我也去了解了旧时代运动。  
“我想问，在不想回到旧时代的人中，有人进行过认真的思考，把每时每刻当做有意义的生活，而非单纯的感官刺激吗？  
“在想回到旧时代的人中，有人认真考虑过为什么要回到旧时代，而非单纯为了怀念和回忆吗？  
“也许你们都看到了一些1992年基因法案的秘密，我坦言，我不认同这个新世界的一些东西，你们中的很多人也不认同。如果要改变这些我们不认同的东西会引发战争，我将为每个人的自由而战。我知道自由的代价是高昂的，所以即使只有我一个人也没关系。”  
  
Cap从来都不是马戏团的猴子，不管是七十年前，还是七十年后。

（五）  
1991年，皮纳图博火山爆发带来的火山灰毁掉了三十万公顷的土地，紧接着是环太平洋火山带的狂欢，火山灰覆盖了大半个北半球。大约半年后火山灰才散开。无法避免的严寒、全球性的粮食危机、大规模动乱、犯罪率居高不下、国际形势的紧张，当然最严重的是人口，从50亿锐减到了不足20亿，同时性别比例严重失调，一度接近四比一，在受灾严重的地区，女性更难幸存。性别比例在当时几乎构成了人类种族的危机。  
在1992年，神盾局提出了一份面向全球的计划，一份基于基因的性别改造计划。它的理论源头是厄斯金博士的超级士兵血清，和它的类型相似，但比创造Captain America的那次实验温和多了，仅仅改变第23对染色体和一些增强体质的基因，致死率近乎零。  
进行改造之后，人会按一定的比例随机分化成三种性别，Alpha强壮、富有攻击性，能让别人怀孕，擅长这个，但是自己不能怀孕；Omega正好相反，温顺，柔弱，在发情期的受孕率是百分之九十八；Beta在三种性别中比例最高，他们不容易让人怀孕，自己也不容易怀孕。每个性别有不同的信息素，人可以通过信息素来分辨他人的属性。  
这套计划本来是为了应对1980年后的人口膨胀的。在新性别模式下，男和女只是外观，生育者不再限于女性，严格控制的Omega比例可以让人口维持在最合适的限度。  
1992年7月，美国全民表决通过了基因法案，前苏联紧随其后。1993年5月，所有国家都通过了法案，9月，地球上幸存的所有人类都完成了转化。在生物学上，我们将此后的人成为新人，对应此前的旧人类。  
1992年后是人类历史的新纪元，新时代。1992年前，我们称为旧时代。  
至此，1991年几乎毁灭人类文明的灾难和它的余波似乎得到了最圆满的解决，看上去人类甚至完成了一次非自然的生物进化。  
但是只有少数人，计划的制定者，隐藏在神盾局最深处的人知道基因计划的真相。除去公之于众的部分，Beta和Omega对Alpha有天性般的服从，无形中构成了一个Alpha立于顶端的阶级社会。同时，人的性欲被刻意增强了，人会分泌比以往更多的性激素，并且随着信息素散布。  
  
如果想要操纵一种动物，还能有什么手段比食欲和性欲更好呢？  
几乎每个新人类，都被自己性欲操纵着，沉迷在不需要负责任，连安全套都用不着的性爱中。当一个人脑袋里塞满性，时时刻刻都有填不满的性需求，他就腾不出多少地方来装其他东西了。  
就像每个时代都有的异教徒和反叛者一样，在新时代，有一群人在反抗性欲，期望回到旧时代。他们中有禁欲者，保守派，宗教狂热者，左翼分子，单纯怀念过去的人，还有一些成为Omega的男性，无法忍受自己承担生育的责任。  
在新时代的异教徒，他们是“旧时代人”。二十年来他们从未放弃挖掘基因法案的漏洞和秘密，2003年他们有过大规模游行，但无疾而终，于是沉寂了数年。2010年开始，不断有关于基因法案的敏感材料泄露，有的已经涉及并且暗示了基因计划的最终隐秘。这让旧时代人看到了希望，也让他们意识到，他们的时间所剩不多了。  
年轻人们，没有经历过旧时代的人，在新时代出生的人，只会越来越沉迷在性欲里。这个世界终将堕落，腐坏，凐灭在不知不觉中。  
  
我从不看好旧时代人。旧时代运动是正确的，可是他们不正确。他们从不明白为什么要回到旧时代，他们的成员，头脑发热，愤世嫉俗，哗众取宠的狂热分子，只知道反对和拒绝，否决一切大众和主流的观念和秩序。他们中的很大一部分，仅仅出于热爱混乱。  
如果秩序会被他们推翻，由他们制定新秩序，我宁可被现有的秩序奴役。这无关自由，也不可能导致自由，只有无尽的混乱。世界只会比现在更糟。  
  
“那么，最后一个问题。到底有没有可能回到旧时代？我是指从基因上，还原被恶意改写的部分？”  
“我想那是可行的，只要完成一次逆解码。旧时代人或许早就想到了这一点，他们中也一定有基因工程师。但这需要旧人类的基因样本。”  
“你，你是最后一个旧人类。”  
“你是回归旧时代的楔子，也是旧时代人永远无法获得的楔子。”

（六）  
星期一，我不想起床，不想上班，不想看见我的上司。  
我躺在床上望着闹钟时，门外大革命的篝火已经燃烧起来了，世界站在嬗变的分叉口，而我不想走出那扇门，不想面对门外的世界。  
最终我还是出去了，像6岁时每一个不想醒来的星期一，每个不想去学校的早晨。

星期一，神盾局的气氛紧张，没人敢大声说话，连大卫也收起了嬉皮笑脸。在打开存放Winter Soldier的房间时，我忽然想起了一件相当重要的事情，相当重要，但门已经来不及关上了——  
Winter Soldier——事实上我并没有看清什么东西，我只知道喉头被冰冷的手扼住，后背狠狠砸在墙上，有一瞬间我感觉不到我自己了，眼前一片漆黑——掐着我脆弱的科学家式的脖子，把我抵在墙上，据说我当时双脚都离地了。他问：“他去哪了？”  
我不记得那几秒发生了什么，只能听见Winter Soldier反复地问他去哪了，直到他被制服，他仍在嘶吼着“把他还给我”。  
十分钟后，他就不再记得Cap了。

十分钟后，我还没从刚才的惊吓中恢复，我的整个脖子几乎都青了，我的令人厌恶的上司就出现在我面前，带着他一贯令人厌恶的表情。  
“布莱克先生，我猜你已经从电视知道昨天发生在电视台的事情了？”  
“呃，咳咳，是的，先生。”  
“那么我希望你能给出一个合理的解释，或者至少证明你和‘Captain America没有按照演讲稿发表演说并且从电视台十五楼跳窗逃跑失去踪迹’这件事没有任何关联？布莱克先生？我现在非常好奇，Cap是怎样获知了那么多资料外的信息？”  
“咳，我，我想我不清楚……”  
“噢，那我猜你也不清楚10月2日晚上监控器发生的小意外？”  
“这……”  
“布莱克先生，这件事比你以为得严重多了，安全部马上就要来带走直接责任人了。”  
然后，大卫·伍德，机械师，也是帮我在监视器上作弊的人，忽然恢复了他一贯的嬉皮笑脸，他说：“长官，我想我是那个直接责任人。”  
所有人都来不及反应，他继续说：“是我修改了监视器记录，在那天晚上和Cap进行了一些深入的讨论，嗯哼，那可是Captain America，他有权知道他拯救过的世界现在是什么样的。”他甚至朝我挤了挤眼睛，一个鬼脸。  
在大卫被带走之后，我的上司终于重新掌控了他令人厌恶的面部肌肉，对我说不要高兴得太早，我已经被停职检查。  
这也不坏，反正我今天也不想上班。

街道好像一夜间回到了2003年，旧时代运动上次如此热烈的时候，只是那时候屏幕上没有滚动播出Cap的通缉令。当我在实验室里向Cap诉说新时代的真实样貌的时候，难道不清楚后果会是这样的吗？我当然清楚，我甚至清楚我会被审讯，而我当时甚至不知道这样做是否正确，就已经作出了这样的觉悟。  
如果事情这样发生，我也不用想那么多，只需要放空自己，放任事情发展。可是大卫·伍德站了出来。他让我怀疑自己是否正确。  
那天晚上我去了酒吧。如果分不清对错，看不清未来，充满恐惧和不安，似乎唯一逃避和解决的途径就是放纵的性爱。沉迷在性欲里又有什么错呢？既然现实残酷可怕，既然不想面对，那就不要面对吧。  
我差一点就避开了。茱莉亚（Julia）已经在抚摸我的大腿，她的Alpha气息充满了房间。只差最后一步，只要她关掉电视机，掐断喋喋不休的关于Cap的新闻。她却在关掉电视前不经意地说“愚蠢的老古董”。  
“你说什么？”  
“Captain America，上个世纪的老古董。他以为他知道什么？谁要他管那么多？”  
“不，我希望你不要这么说他。”  
“哈哈，你看我找到了什么？又一个看漫画长大的小男孩？如果你赞同他，你现在为什么会在我的床上呢，童子军？”  
“你不知道他是什么样的人，你不该这么说。”我的热情忽然冷却了，“我……我不想继续了。”  
“你是在耍我吗？你想要粗暴的？噢，看看你的脖子，”她抚摸我脖子上有些惊人的淤青，散发出更多信息素和威压让我不能动弹，她的眼睛微微眯起，“那我也会满足你。”

在这次性爱中我惊慌地意识到朱蒂埃娜的缺席。茱莉亚做得比她承诺的更多，我在顶端长久地空白，老房子，302室的门后海报，我的小公寓，实验室，我无法分辨自己的所在，仿佛在漂浮。  
最终的影像停留在那天晚上，Cap敲打玻璃墙，蓝色的眼睛望着我。

（七）  
在最后的最后，我想，如果2011年的10月10日是一切的岔路口，如果那一天我走向岔路的另一边，结局会否不同？事实上，没有这样的如果，像是薛定谔打开盒子，波函数就砰地一下塌缩，也不再有震荡在生死间的0.5。  
我，本杰明·布莱克，27岁，痛恨上司，心中的英雄是Captain America和爸爸。

10月10日，我没有留在茱莉亚那里，也没有回家。我的脖子很疼。我坐在路灯下，花了很长时间思考朱蒂埃娜的离开。我尝试回忆朱蒂埃娜，她的信息素，金褐色的头发，泥巴色的眼睛，乃至她一字一句的指导，对性高超绝伦的见解。终于我找到她在我心里死去的那一刻。  
我不知道为什么，在我找到朱蒂埃娜死去的确切时刻之后，我忽然不再为她的离开而惴惴不安，反而是一种坦然，好像我已经不再需要她。她依然是我记忆中肮脏的亮色，依旧是高尚的性学传教士，只是我忽然明白，长久以来她不仅是我精神的导师，也是我在性欲里挣扎的致幻剂。  
我遵从朱蒂埃娜的教导，不在性欲里彻底沉沦，不在任何时刻放弃清醒和思考，以获得更好的性体验。然而如果清醒和思考是为了反衬快感，那清醒只是另一种迷醉，在一个梦中醒来，但仍在另一个梦中。  
如果人称之为人是因为理性，那理性的思考，理性的清醒，永远不该为了别的什么服务，永远不该放弃思考躲避去兽性的那一头。而那一刻，Cap沉睡在透明容器里，旧时代，理性的时代，人的时代沉睡在透明容器里。  
此时凝固许久的血液重新变得鲜活，在我的血管里热烈地奔流，汇集到心脏里激荡，这汹涌的情感掩盖过了隐约的不安预感，和无来由的绝望。  
我在布鲁克林，大概是八大道，在一间商店门口，在路灯下。酒吧的灯光在街的另一头，路灯和天色一样昏暗。

我加入旧时代运动的过程并不顺利，我还在停职检查，也显然地被监视着。刚开始我甚至只能看新闻。11月时，旧时代运动到达了一个前所未有的热度，甚至有人在路上发放黄体酮。神盾局已经有些应接不暇，我开始悄悄混在游行人群中。旧时代运动的热浪催生了反旧时代运动，两者的争执反而让各自的热情和愤怒更加高涨。到圣诞节前，示威游行已经发展出不少小型的武装斗殴：旧时代人和反旧时代人，旧时代人和警察，反旧时代人和警察，令新闻业发狂的一个月。  
此后事件的导火索是Tony Stark。这个纵欲的Alpha，某种程度上与旧时代的Cap相对应的新时代的代表，在全美面前倒戈，公开支持旧时代运动，甚至挑衅当局。戏剧性地，他在平安夜那天遭受到国际恐怖分子的袭击，失踪并被媒体宣称生还率趋近零。  
这点燃了战火。2011年的Crazy Christmas，足以被记载，又让人担忧是否还存在文明来记载它。我匮乏的词汇量简直不足以描述那一天的疯狂和混乱。  
新年，出于疯狂过后的乏力，旧时代运动和反旧时代运动暂时停战。Tony Stark依然失踪，Captain America也没有在公众面前出现，旧时代运动的一些领袖被暗杀。新年令人惊恐地冷清，而经济理所当然地出现萧条。  
停战的这个月是媒体复苏的一个月，两方用各种方式互相攻讦，官方的声音反而被忽略了。Cap还在被通缉。也许神盾局正在后悔派Cap执行那么多次任务，这让他熟悉新时代的作战方式，也让他从Winter Soldier身上学到了不少隐匿踪迹的技巧。  
可以猜测到的是，Winter Soldier接收到的命令是追捕乃至追杀Cap。这是我最担心的事了。Winter Soldier不再记得Cap，不记得他们一起训练，一起执行任务，不记得他们的半个月友谊，而Cap恐怕还不知道这些。每一天，我只有在新闻播报完毕，而没有关于Cap被捕的新闻的那几秒，不在忐忑中度过。

3月，反旧时代运动和政府结成了同盟，迫使旧时代人谈判。6月，旧时代人妥协了，和政府达成了协议。他们可以保留自己的态度，但不能再游行，不能闹事。  
有传言称Tony Stark已经回到纽约，但迟迟没有露面。Cap在传言中已经被击毙了两次，被捕七次。旧时代人开始意识到，如果没有行之有效的方法抵抗基因特性，这次的旧时代运动终将像九年前一样重归平静，或者彻底失败。同时他们也绝望地发现，他们着实没有行之有效的方法。  
于是在6月底，我把基因改造逆向解码的研究资料发在网络上。按下发送后，我几乎在等着警察或者特工踢开我的房门。然而直到这些资料引起轩然大波，这没有发生。这不可思议，好像我把一生的运气都用在这件事上，有人给我提供了技术支持，还给我发了一封匿名邮件，提醒我注意安全，因为有这样能力的基因工程师并不多。  
我猜测他的身份，一个黑客，一个默默无闻程序员，甚至天才Tony Stark，最终我祈祷那是大卫·伍德。

7月，Cap终于重新出现了。

（八）  
7月开始时的情况不算好。人们已经知道基因改造是可逆的，但这只能保证旧时代运动不会过早平息。同时旧时代人无法获得基因改造逆向解码的关键，那个旧人类的基因样本。旧时代人几乎再度绝望了。  
7月4日，纽约，旧时代人在中央公园集会，有人在演说，这是谈判中旧时代人保留的一项权利。说真的，大概上个世纪中叶开始，美国就没有这种场景了，自从电视成为娱乐媒介，很少再有人愿意花几个小时乃至一天听演讲。  
2000年后，人们就不再像从前那样热切地庆祝独立日，好像独立日属于旧时代，而在新世纪有必要和陈旧的事物告别一样。  
旧时代人致力于回归，独立日，演讲，旧日的美国。但是这场景多少有些好笑，大部分站着听演讲的人花了大半辈子做爱，我相当怀疑他们空荡荡的脑袋能否理解演讲者所说的每字每句；同时，那个演讲者，除了过剩的激情和感染力，实在没有其他值得称赞的地方。一个随时随地都有演说，每一个演讲者都会使用复杂从句的美国早就成为过去。想要毁掉一个文明有两种方式，文化禁锢，或者让文化成为娱乐的附庸*。显然第二种方式的成效卓越，再没有禁书，因为已经失去禁书的理由。  
我说过，我从不看好旧时代人。他们中的仍然拥有智慧的太少了。太多的盲从者，太多人只是为了反对一切主流。其余那些在基因法案的秘密被揭露后加入运动的人，则缺乏坚定的意志，他们心里的自由无法长久地压制住欲望。  
7月4日，我不在中央公园。我仍在停职检查，不可思议，像是上司们已经忘记了我似的。我坐在电视机前，咬着指甲，听演讲者称颂旧时代——不，他才不知道什么是美好的旧时代，他没见过旧时代，没见过玻璃墙后真正的旧时代——门铃响了。  
Cap站在我的门外。

“你愿意加入我们吗？我们需要可信任的基因工程师。”

神盾局已经被九头蛇接管了。长久以来九头蛇寄居在神盾局中，基因计划从一开始就属于九头蛇，即使没有1991年的灾难，他们仍会在千禧年尝试提出基因计划，而借口会是无法控制的人口膨胀。大灾难让基因计划水到渠成，还帮他们免去了不少麻烦：在和平时期想推进这样的方案势必有很多阻碍。  
Cap从新泽西的里海营带回这个消息。那里有神盾局的第一个秘密办公室，在那个办公室的下面存放着佐拉，一个被记录在二十万英尺长数据库里的瑞士科学家，最早的基因工程师。战后佐拉被神盾局的回形针计划招募，迫于绝症，神盾局把他的头脑保存在数据库里。而他仍在为九头蛇工作，最终他创造了基因改造计划。  
然而佐拉是一个诱饵，在他告诉Cap真相之后，一枚短程导弹把秘密办公室连同佐拉一起炸毁。

我们驾车前往华盛顿特区。我不知道Cap是怎样和Tony Stark联系上的，事实上，对于“我加入了Cap和Tony Stark的计划，现在坐在Captain America身边的副驾驶座上，听Cap和Tony Stark用安全线路交谈”这件事本身，我感到非常的不真实。我说不出当时的感受，有点像要去面对一场从没上过课的考试。我的手在膝盖上发抖。  
他们不打算发起战争，“这是一次革命，但不是战争，不要无谓的血”，他们明白依靠旧时代人无法获得成功，只会有更多Carzy Chrismas和无尽的混乱。旧时代人愿意流血，但那些血只会白白浪费，依然没有人思考，人依然会输给欲望，文化依然日趋衰败。  
他们要从根本上，从基因上解放人类，把思考的自由和选择的自由交还给每个人。此后，依靠Stark手上足够多的资料，他们可以轻易地击溃九头蛇。  
Tony Stark已经回到纽约。那伙来路不明的恐怖分子迫使他在外躲藏了几个月，但回到纽约后他即刻陷入神盾局的监视。在华盛顿特区外有一个Stark工业投资的水坝，这是我们要去的地方：一个秘密的基因工程研究所。

Cap在这半年里已经和Winter Soldier交手过数次。  
“他已经不记得我了。”  
说出这句话时，他的神色却如此平静。  
“这半年里我想起一些过去的东西，尽管很少。我觉得我和Winter认识很久了，比我记得的更久。我只能想起他对我很重要。”  
他露灿烂而坚定的笑容：“我会找回他的，在这些都结束之后。”

*引自《娱乐至死》，尼尔·波兹曼

（九）  
五段被删除的监控记录和一段录像  
2003/2/10 10:34:51 神盾局B32-3号实验室 备注：第一次洗脑后  
“现在你可以感受到信息素了，你是个Alpha，你要学会运用信息素。你闻到了吗？这是Alpha的，这是Beta的。等你适应一些再尝试Omega的信息素，那玩意可怕又可爱。”  
“我说不出这种感觉。”  
“这很正常，你的洗脑……一些经历让你的语言能力退化了。”  
“洗脑？”  
“拜托，忘了它。什么都没有。”

2003/2/12 11:02:37 神盾局B32-3号实验室  
“首先保持冷静，把手放在椅子上，别太用力。我要给你闻Omega的信息素了，这会激发你的性欲和斗争性，你会觉得有些迷乱。现在，不，少吸一点。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？嘿，让我先出去！别动！”  
“你在干什么？我没有感觉到。我不会打你。我不喜欢这个气味。”  
“什么？见鬼……我会给你做个检查的。总之这是Omega，别告诉别人你没有感觉好吗？”

2003/6/16 10:56:49 神盾局B32-3号实验室 备注：第三次洗脑后  
“信息素，为什么？”  
“这是识别性别的途径，1992年，我们讲解过了。你都已经学会封闭和释放信息素了。”  
“目标Beta，地点电梯，反抗，很。他闻到我的信息素，无法逃跑。”  
“他是Beta，他的天性就是不能反抗Alpha。一个Beta，闻到Alpha的信息素，就会服从，明白？”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，别再问为什么了，长官们不喜欢听见你问为什么。”

2003/9/20 10:46:21 神盾局B32-3号实验室  
“气味。你闻上去像塑料和玻璃。”  
“真有趣，我闻上去是塑料和玻璃？那大卫呢？”  
“印刷品。”  
“哈哈哈，嘿，大卫，他说你闻上去像印刷品，那你一定是《花花公子》，哈哈。士兵，我们的长官是什么？”  
“说不出，一种黏腻的恶心的胶质物。”  
“天，你可太棒了。不过彼得森（Peterson）先生不会喜欢你这么说话，尤其是你说他恶心。”  
“嘿，天才，把手放在扶手上，花花公子要来修你的手臂了。”

2003/11/3 10:55:03 神盾局B32-3号实验室  
“我弄丢了什么东西，但是想不起弄丢了什么。可是我缺失——缺失了一块，我不完整。我只记得炮火，雪原，很大的雪原，还有大雪，我弄丢的东西就在那里，可我想不起。”  
“硝烟，皮革，血和……纸张。”

2012/7/4 15:37:28 三曲翼大厦  
“别让我这么做，Winter，我们认识很久了。我们——对彼此——很重要。”  
打斗，枪声，砰，砰，砰。  
“你认识我。”  
“You ，are， my， Mission.”  
“我会陪你到最后。”  
爆炸声。  
设备损坏，无信号。

（十）  
我被自己的血呛醒。这是我吃了混着文森特的呕吐物的燕麦粥后感觉最糟糕的一次，鼻血从鼻腔倒灌进嘴和气管，窒息，反胃，血的味道，还有我自己的气味，像塑料和玻璃。一段时间后，我不知道过了多久，感觉上是相当长的一段时间，我的鼻血已经停下了。没有人进来，像是忘了我一样。  
我猜我在神盾局，也许是地下，也许我正坐在大卫曾坐过的椅子上。一把扶手椅，扶手和脚上有皮带，扣着我的手和脚。我的身体和鼻子都在疼痛。  
终于有人打开门。一个陌生人，40岁上下，是个Alpha。  
“欢迎来到101号房，温斯顿·史密斯先生，”他坐到我对面的椅子上，“你的图书馆记录上出现了两次这本书。不必害怕，你是个优秀的科学家，你有头脑，我们假定你只是一时糊涂，你分得清对错。现在，告诉我那份血样去哪了？”  
“我无可奉告。”  
他叹了一口气，露出了失望的表情。  
“布莱克先生，你知道了基因计划和九头蛇的秘密。这没什么，我们隐瞒这些只是因为人们一时无法接受而已。  
“九头蛇不是破坏者，我们从来只想建立一个真正的完美秩序。1992年，是九头蛇拯救了世界，这是个无法否认的事实，对吗？基因计划让人类度过难关，也让人类拥有了秩序。”  
他的声音渐渐梦幻起来，空气中混进了恰到好处的Alpha信息素，我知道我很快就不能拒绝，不能反驳他了。我在心里嘶吼“你说得不对”，却无法从口中释放出一字一句。一种隐约的恐惧和陌生的信赖在我脑中滋生：他说得对。  
“你是个聪明人。你能明白九头蛇的理念和信条：自由来自不自由，自由来自约束，自由来自秩序。  
“自由不能全然交给人类。人的本性肮脏。当自由在人手中，卑劣、愚昧、不公和堕落和自由同在。希腊人手中紧握自由，他们却谋杀了苏格拉底。罗马人明白这点，于是他们给人套上了法律的枷锁。但是法律远远不够。  
“人需要比法律更加有力的管束。我们在每个人的基因里加上了一个小小的约束，没有伤害和战争，人就拥有了最完美的秩序，从此每个人生活在满足、快乐和幸福里。你体验过这种满足和快乐。我知道你谴责我们隐瞒真相，我不否认，因为九头蛇从不回避罪恶，我们是勇于把手插进肮脏的泥土里，寻找更好的东西的人。”  
他说得不对，不对，不对。  
他说得对，对，对。  
朱蒂埃娜，朱蒂埃娜，朱蒂埃娜，死去的朱蒂埃娜，在我耳边低语，你在说什么？我听不清。  
我面前的屏幕上正在播放一段录像，华盛顿的三曲翼大厦，神盾局的总部，Cap和Winter Soldier，打斗，枪声，Cap在流血，“你认识我”，“你是我的任务”，砰，“我会陪你到最后”。  
最后是爆炸，设备损坏，无信号。

“Captain America已经死了，和Winter Soldier一起死在爆炸里，Bang，灰飞烟灭。旧时代的东西总是这么不可靠。”  
不，不，不，我不相信。  
“旧时代结束了。”  
旧时代没有结束，旧时代不会结束，还有最后的火种，那是什么？是……  
“那份血样，Cap的血液样本，他和你分开之前交给了你，你把它放在哪里了？”  
我不想说，我不能说，我不该说。  
“你该说出来。不要否认，我们一直看着你，你和大卫·伍德的小把戏，你在停职检查期间的小动作。”  
不……  
“说出来！”  
那一刻我闻不见自己的气味，塑料和玻璃和Beta的气味，空气里只剩下Alpha满是威慑的信息素，充满小小的房间，充满我的鼻腔，充满我的大脑。  
“在加……加油站的……自动售货机里。”  
然后我的眼前模糊了。我看见自己的泪水滴落在膝盖上。  
他收起了Alpha的气息，近乎温柔地擦了擦我湿漉漉的脸。  
“做得好，布莱克先生，世界以你为荣。”

1991年，黑色的天空，聒噪的收音机，飘荡在老房子里的太平洋，令人作呕的硬面包。我从来没有想过一个英雄应该如何落幕，我还太年轻，不懂得悲剧式的剧终，或是壮烈的结局。6岁，我们的英雄悄无声息地消失在广播里。  
1991年，我还太年轻，还不懂得害怕，也没有和旧时代道别。灾难并不可怕，当太多的失去让心麻木，我就不再害怕失去，不再害怕灾难。  
2009年，我看见玻璃墙后的旧时代，却开始害怕失去，害怕已经过去的灾难。整个新时代的冰冷呼啸而来。  
2012年，我的泪水落在膝盖上，恐惧也落在膝盖上。我意识到旧时代真的要过去了，再也没有温暖的金色头发和蓝眼睛，再也没有冷漠而执着的对“硝烟，皮革，血和纸张”的寻找，再也没有旧时代。

门又打开了。  
审讯我的人走了进来。  
“布莱克先生，告诉我，你们还有哪些成员？有谁会来接应你们？”  
“血样……不在那里了？”  
“回答我的问题。”  
他又用了那一招，用他的Alpha信息素，却没有再获得情报。  
“我不知道，真的不知道。”  
“看来你没有说谎。”  
他用枪口对着我的额头：“晚安。”

砰。


End file.
